


Milk

by ymoonhy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Híbrido Kim Jongin | Kai, Híbrido de Vaca, Lactation Kink, Leve Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Ordenha, PWP, Rimming, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymoonhy/pseuds/ymoonhy
Summary: Jongin, como um híbrido de vaca que produzia leite, tinha a obrigação de ser ordenhado todos os dias, no mesmo horário, independente do que acontecesse. No entanto, quando aquilo não era possível, seus peitos ficavam inchados, doloridos e sensíveis, como era o caso daquele dia.No entanto, para sua sorte, Chanyeol, seu namorado, sempre estaria ali para cuidar de si.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, tudo bem?
> 
> Estou aqui com uma fanfic que eu particularmente gosto muito, é basicamente uma putaria fofa, com um pouco de dirty talk e afins.
> 
> Espero que gostem. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Jongin se remexeu na cama, meio tenso, ombros levantados e braços na frente do corpo em um pose desconfortável, enquanto sentado na cama, apenas esperando seu namorado sair do banheiro, o beicinho em seu rosto só aumentando à medida que os minutos passavam, o desconforto trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos. Ele se sentia sensível e cheio, seu peitoral inchado e seus mamilos doloridos por não terem sido ordenhados naquele dia. Ele se sentia sensível e cheio, peitoral inchado e mamilos doloridos, porque ele não fora ordenhado naquele dia. 

Esclarecendo as coisas: Jongin era um híbrido de vaca e, por conta disso, conseguia produzir leite e, como se isso já não fosse embaraçoso o suficiente, ele ainda tinha que ser, literalmente, ordenhado todo dia, ou então seus peitos ficariam cheios e irritados, completamente sensíveis, e Jongin não conseguiria se focar e nem fazer mais nada, pois estaria muito ocupado em tentar não chorar por conta daquilo. 

Normalmente, seu namorado, Chanyeol, era quem fazia aquela bendita tarefa de retirar o leite dos seus peitos; toda manhã, com auxílio de uma pequena bombinha feita exclusivamente para aquilo, Chanyeol passava pelo menos meia hora tirando leite do seu namorado, em uma tarefa lenta e extremamente sensível, pois o mínimo movimento em falso podia machucar os mamilos sensíveis de Jongin. 

No entanto, havia dias — raros, mas... — em que, por algum imprevisto, Chanyeol não conseguia realizar aquela tarefa especial e, bem...  _ Jongin odiava aqueles dias. _

Não o olhem mal, ele sabia que Chanyeol não fazia aquilo por querer, mas era inevitável não querer chorar de frustração quando se sentia cheio daquele jeito, irritado por não ser ordenhado e quase transbordando de leite. Mas, por mais horrível e doloroso que fosse ficar cheio de leite, não era como se Jongin conseguisse retirá-lo sozinho.

Ele sabia que, teoricamente, não era difícil tirar leite. Ele só precisava de uma bombinha, um recipiente para colocar o líquido e cuidado, mas... era muito melhor quando Chanyeol fazia aquilo por ele. 

Jongin não se orgulhava disso, mas entrava numa espécie de transe completamente fodido sempre que era ordenhado, e era horrível ter que passar por isso sozinho. Se lembrava bem da primeira vez que havia tentando tirar seu leite sozinho, e a cena que ele passou ainda estava bem gravada na sua memória. 

Ele estava sozinho em seu apartamento, bombinha na mão enquanto lentamente retirava o líquido de si, com cuidado para não se machucar. Lembrava de como suas mãos começaram a ficar trêmulas, a medida que o leite ia embora, e se lembrava de como fora ficando mais difícil se concentrar a cada minuto que passava.  _ Seus mamilos eram tão malditamente sensíveis!  _ Era fácil desligar quando era ordenhado daquele jeito. 

Fora por isso que, sem conseguir terminar, acabou caído no chão, olhos cheios de lágrimas e corpo sensível enquanto ligava para Chanyeol e implorava para que ele voltasse para casa, entre um soluço e outro. E, quando Chanyeol finalmente voltou, assustado, Jongin chorou mais forte, ciente de bagunça que tinha feito, só se acalmando quando seu namorado lhe acolheu em um abraço e disse que estava tudo bem, que ele tinha sido um bom garoto e que tudo ficaria certo, mesmo que Jongin soubesse que não era bem assim. 

_ Não era sua culpa. _

Era muito mais fácil para ele se concentrar e ficar acordado quando era Chanyeol quem fazia aquilo com ele, com aquelas mãos sempre firmes e olhares ternos, sorrindo enquanto dizia que estava tudo bem, que ele era um bom menino e que estava indo bem, carinhos aleatórios e cuidadosos sendo desferidos nas suas orelhas manchadas e felpudas enquanto isso acontecia. 

Era por isso que, depois daquele dia, nunca tinha tentado fazer algo assim novamente. Ele tinha jurado para si mesmo que nunca mais iria fazer aquilo sem Chanyeol por perto, não importasse o quão dolorido e irritado estivesse. 

_ No entanto, para sua sorte, aquilo não tinha acontecido de novo. _

Talvez um pouco culpado, Chanyeol começou a sempre ter certeza de acordar cedo o suficiente para poder fazer aquilo pelo namorado, não importando o quão cansado estivesse ou o quão puxada tivesse sido a última noite. Ele não queria que seu namorado passasse por aquilo novamente. 

Aquele dia tinha sido o primeiro em um ano, e Jongin jurou que queria chorar quando Chanyeol e ele acordaram tarde, atrasados o suficiente para que Chanyeol só tivesse tempo de vestir uma roupa, pegar uma fruta e sair correndo para faculdade, com um pedido de desculpas escorrendo pelos lábios enquanto se apressava, acalmando o namorado e dizendo que, se a situação ficasse muito ruim, era só lhe ligar que ele voltaria correndo para casa. Jongin tinha lhe sorrido reconfortante, sua voz soando suave enquanto dizia que ficaria bem, e que ligaria para Chanyeol se a situação ficasse ruim.

O problema fora que ele  _ não _ o fez. _ _

Mesmo quando a irritação era demais, a sensação de estar cheio impedindo-o de fazer outra coisa além de choramingar e tentar não chorar sempre que a sensação o acometia, agradecendo aos céus por estar de folga do serviço e não ter que ir trabalhar daquele jeito.

Fora por isso que, quando Chanyeol finalmente voltou — muito mais cedo que o de costume — Jongin correu para perto dele, o abraçando e choramingando, porque tinha sido  _ demais _ , estava tão sensível e irritado… Precisava de algo, precisava de Chanyeol.

Então, quando ele lhe sorriu doce como sempre e lhe beijou a bochecha enquanto dizia que tudo ficaria bem, que Jongin tinha sido um bom menino por aguentar tudo, que Jongin finalmente pode relaxar um pouco, que ele se acalmou um pouco, mesmo que ainda doesse. 

Chanyeol só tinha pedido que Jongin esperasse por mais cinco minutos para ele tomar um banho e, incapaz de negar e com a mente meio confusa, ele só conseguiu dizer sim, enquanto recebia mais um beijinho lento e era orientado a ficar lhe esperando na cama, Chanyeol lhe tratando como se fosse de vidro. 

_ Jongin se sentia como se fosse assim mesmo.  _

Era por isso que estava daquele jeito, sentado na borda do colchão, olhos apertados, orelhas abaixadas e sua cauda balançando ansiosa atrás de si. Ele podia sentir os seus mamilos escorrendo, esfregando no tecido da sua camiseta, e queria chorar, trêmulo. Nem meio minuto depois, Chanyeol saiu do banheiro, já com a roupa trocada e cabelos meio úmidos, e não demorou nada para ir em direção ao namorado todo encolhido e desconfortável. 

— Está tudo bem, Jongin, tá tudo bem...— Ao se ajoelhar na frente do namorado, Chanyeol disse, reconfortante, levando uma de suas mãos para acariciar o rosto tenso do Kim. — Eu vou cuidar de você, tá? — Sorriu. — Você pode tirar a camiseta pra mim? Eu vou pegar a bombinha. 

Jongin lhe assentiu, sem saber se conseguiria dizer algo, movendo-se quando o namorado se levantou, tirando a camiseta enquanto ele pegava a bombinha na gaveta do criado mudo, não demorando nada para se ajoelhar na sua frente novamente, no meio das pernas abertas. 

— Eu vou tomar cuidado, okay? Me avise se machucar. — Com carinho, Chanyeol encaixou o peito levemente inchado de Jongin na ponta da bobinha, o material gelado fazendo-o choramingar de leve. 

— Cuidado com eles, estão sensíveis... — Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Jongin murmurou baixinho, olhos presos na imagem da bombinha ao redor do seu peito inchado. 

Não sabia se gostava ou não daquela visão. 

— Tudo bem. 

Com o lábio entre os dentes branquinhos, Jongin sentiu quando Chanyeol apertou a bombinha pela primeira vez, a sucção um tanto forte o fazendo ranger os dentes em dor, o vácuo puxando a pele sensível do seu mamilo e fazendo com que um pequeno jato de leite saísse, esse sendo armazenado no pequeno compartimento que o equipamento tinha. Já se sentindo meio afetado, procurou pelo parceiro com o olhar, corando de leve ao ver o olhar do namorado preso ao seu rosto, e ele lhe sorriu, reconfortante, a outra mão se movendo para acariciar uma das coxas firmes, sem malícia. 

— Está tudo bem? 

— Hm, acho que sim? — Sem saber exatamente o que dizer, Jongin respondeu. — Doeu um pouco, mas eu aguento. — Chanyeol ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Certeza? 

— Uhum. — Tentando passar confiança, Jongin sorriu, e Chanyeol lhe analisou o rosto uma última vez, antes de ceder: 

— Okay, mas me avise se machucar. 

Jongin assentiu e, mais uma vez, Chanyeol apertou a bombinha, e a sensação fora exatamente como da primeira vez, o sugar doloroso fazendo com que um pouco mais de leite saísse. Com o ato, suspirou, inconscientemente apertando o tecido do lençol da cama e mordendo o lábio inferior, a dor leve não sendo maior que a dor e o desconforto de estar cheio de leite. 

Chanyeol repetiu a operação algumas várias vezes e, Jongin não queria admitir, mas a dor aumentou a cada vez que o pequeno vácuo fazia o leite ser expulso. Seu mamilo já estava inchado, muito mais dolorido, mas seu peito estava mais vazio, o que era bom, certo?

Na verdade, Jongin não entendia o porquê de estar doendo tanto mas, quando Chanyeol bombeou mais uma vez, choramingou, o leite sendo expulso de maneira dolorosa, seu mamilo ardendo como nunca tinha acontecido antes, lágrimas subindo ao seus olhos. Não podia fazer aquilo, mesmo que se sentisse todo cheio,  _ estava doendo muito. _

— Chanyeol, para, por favor. — Antes que o namorado pudesse bombear novamente, Jongin lhe chamou, voz embargada, e Chanyeol fora rápido em lhe olhar, preocupação subindo ao seu olhar quando viu os olhos de Jongin cheios de lágrimas.

— O que foi, meu amor? Eu te machuquei? — Parando com os movimentos das suas mãos, Chanyeol perguntou, e Jongin assentiu, pequenininho, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. 

— Eu não sei o porquê de estar doendo assim, mas... — Ele franziu o cenho, choramingando pois ainda estava  _ tão  _ cheio, mas não conseguia fazer mais. Era frustrante. — Eu estou cheio, e-eu só quero que saia logo, mas está doendo... — Fungou, sentindo a garganta arder com a vontade de chorar. 

— Oh, baby, não chore. — Movendo sua outra mão em direção ao rosto bonito e choroso, Chanyeol encaixou sua palma na curva da bochecha, acariciando a pele com o polegar e fazendo Jongin lhe encarar. — Quer que eu tire a bombinha? 

— Hm... — Jongin encarou Chanyeol profundamente, antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior e assentir. — Sim, por favor. 

— Tudo bem. — Com cuidado, Chanyeol puxou a pequena bombinha, delicadamente descolando o peito um pouco menos inchado do plástico, e Jongin suspirou quando o mamilo fora solto, vermelho e com uma pequena gota de leite ameaçando escorrer. — Melhor? 

— Uhum... — Jongin levou uma mão em direção ao mamilo, agora livre, tocando-o com hesitação, choramingando baixinho ao sentir a pele arder de leve quando fora tocada, sensível. — Mas está doendo.

— Posso ver? — Erguendo os olhos para encarar o rosto do híbrido, Chanyeol perguntou, e Jongin lhe encarou de volta, inseguro, antes de soltar o mamilo irritado e deixar Chanyeol inspecioná-lo. — Hmm... — Ele encarou o pequeno mamilo, observando a cor vermelha, que se estendia até a pele levemente morena ao redor, colorindo o peito macio com um leve tom de rosa. Com cuidado, tocou o peito sensível com os dedos, esfregando-os ali e parando quando Jongin choramingou, tentando fugir do contato.

— Não toque, está doendo...

— É, bebê, parece que conseguimos irritar ele. — Com um leve pesar na voz, Chanyeol enfim constatou, soltando o peito machucado e levando essa mão em direção a cintura do namorado, tocando ali de leve, como se para confortá-lo. — Me desculpe por isso, eu devia ter tido mais cuidado. 

— Não, tudo bem, não é sua culpa. — Por mais que sentisse a pele arder, Jongin respondeu. — Está sensível desde mais cedo, eu devia imaginar que algo assim ia acontecer. — Com um choramingar, murmurou a última parte, sentindo seu rosto arder e um bolo atingir sua garganta. — Eu só não sei como vou tirar o leite agora. Eu ainda estou cheio...

— Não se preocupe, nós vamos dar um jeito de resolver isso, okay? — Chanyeol acariciou a cintura fina, olhos nunca abandonando o rosto tristonho do híbrido. — Fique calmo. 

— Eu só quero que isso saia de mim. — Sentindo sua garganta e seus olhos arderem, fungou, cansado e dolorido. Jongin estava se sentindo tão cheio havia tanto tempo, só queria que aquilo saísse e lhe deixasse em paz. Era pedir muito? 

— Oh, não chore, não chore. — Levando sua mão até o rosto do outro, Chanyeol tentou lhe acalmar, o puxando para lhe olhar, os olhos do Kim brilhando em lágrimas não derramadas. — Nós vamos dar um jeito de tirar isso de você, tudo bem? — Quando a primeira lágrima escorreu pelo rosto vermelho, o Park disse, tentando soar reconfortante, acariciando a bochecha cheio, seu peito doendo com a visão. — Confie em mim. 

— Chanyeol...

— Você quer que eu tire manualmente ou algo assim? — Chanyeol sugeriu, nunca deixando de esfregar a bochecha rubra com o polegar. — Acha que pode doer menos? 

— Bom... — Jongin pensou, sobrancelhas se franzindo com a proposta. Se Chanyeol fosse com cuidado, talvez doesse menos, mas, em compensação, eles iriam demorar o dobro do tempo. Tirar leite daquele jeito sempre era mais demorado do que tirar com ajuda da bombinha. — ... Talvez? Mas vai demorar mais.

— Eu não me importo, amor. — Doce, Chanyeol respondeu. — Eu só quero te ver bem, não importa se demorar. — Reconfortante, ele sorriu, e Jongin se sentiu corar, coração batendo acelerado no peito.

— De verdade? Não quero ser um peso pra você... — Um tanto inseguro, disse baixinho, mas Chanyeol apenas continuou a sorrir, ainda acariciando seu rosto.

— Você nunca é. 

Sem saber o que responder, Jongin apenas encarou o namorado de volta, rosto ainda mais corado e coração batendo ainda mais forte. Era inevitável se sentir daquele jeito quando Chanyeol agia todo amoroso e carinhoso, aquele cuidado e atenção fazendo o Kim sentir vontade de jogar os braços ao redor do seu corpo, o abraçar e nunca mais soltar. 

— Então, você quer fazer? — Após alguns minutos apenas naquela troca de olhares, Chanyeol perguntou, cuidadoso. — Digo, o lance de eu tirar o seu leite manualmente e tal. Prometo ser gentil. 

— Promete? — Ainda meio hesitante, perguntou, orelhas manchadas se levantando atentas, e Chanyeol assentiu, sorrindo mais uma vez, reconfortante. 

— Prometo. 

— Então... — Jongin pensou um pouco, remexendo-se na cama, se tornando novamente ciente do peso em seus peitos cheios. — Você pode se sentar atrás de mim? Ai você faz aquilo enquanto eu me apoio no seu peito. — Com um pouquinho de vergonha, propôs, sabendo que Chanyeol iria concordar.

_ Ele faria de tudo para fazer Jongin feliz e confortável. _

— Eu não vejo problema, mas você teria que segurar um pote para recolher o leite, ou então vai fazer uma bela de uma bagunça. — Divertido, respondeu, e Jongin riu baixinho, antes de concordar com a cabeça. 

— Por mim tudo bem. 

— Então vamos. 

Se erguendo de onde estava, Chanyeol fora rápido em buscar algum pote ou vasilha onde eles pudessem armazenar o leite, deixando Jongin ali, sozinho no quarto, orelhas manchadas erguidas para escutar qualquer barulho que indicasse a volta do namorado, a cauda esguia e peluda na ponta se esfregando nas pernas do seu dono.

Estava ansioso, reconhecia, fazia tempo que Chanyeol tinha lhe ordenhado manualmente. Jongin também admitia que, por mais embaraçosa e dolorosa que toda situação fosse, sentia falta da sensação das mãos grandes e carinhosas de Chanyeol em si, tocando seu corpo e cuidando dele. Não era nem em um sentido sexual — por mais que no fundo… — e sim pelo carinho e o sentimento de ser cuidado. 

_ Jongin gostava daquilo. _

Chanyeol voltou poucos minutos depois com uma vasilha de plástico nas mãos, essa funda o suficiente para o leite não vazar, mas não muito grande. Entregou a vasilha para Jongin, que sorriu tímido, antes de se sentar atrás do híbrido, o puxando para apoiar as costas quentes no seu peitoral firme, esse ainda coberto pela camiseta fina que usava.

— Você está bem pra começar? — Ao terminar de se ajustar, Chanyeol perguntou, paciente como sempre. — Eu prometo ser gentil.

— Uhum, eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo. — Tentando soar firme, disse, se arrepiando todinho ao sentir um beijo calmo ser desferido na curva do seu pescoço. 

— Me avise se machucar ou algo assim, okay? — Deixou um último selo na pele macia, mãos se movendo para esfregar a cintura do homem à sua frente. 

— Eu prometo. — Jongin confirmou, se apoiando totalmente na peito forte do namorado, cabeça jogada para o lado, apenas para que Chanyeol tivesse uma visão melhor do que estava fazendo. 

Com um último carinho na cintura fina do seu amor, Chanyeol moveu suas grandes mãos em direção ao peito inchado, aquele que já havia sido um pouco esvaziado pela bombinha. Cuidadoso, envolveu a pele macia com uma das mãos, tomando cuidado para não machucar, alheio as reações de Jongin. Quando ele não disse nada, o Park tomou cuidado ao segurar o mamilo rígido e sensível com os dedos, a pele quente contra o seu toque. 

— Tudo bem?

— Eu estou bem sim. — Com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, respondeu, olhar preso nas mãos em seu peito. Era uma visão bonita. 

— Posso começar? — Acariciando a pele com cuidado, o Park perguntou, e Jongin confirmou com um acenar de cabeça. 

— Uhum...

— Okay, me avise se machucar. — pediu, e Jongin assentiu mais uma vez, mãos se apertando ao redor da vasilha em suas mãos.

Cuidadoso, Chanyeol começou a massagear a pele levemente estendida e inchada, com todo carinho que tinha, enquanto sua outra mão apertava o mamilo avermelhado de leve, puxando-o para frente em conjunto. Em resposta, Jongin gemeu baixinho, apertando os olhos enquanto encarava as mãos que trabalhavam em seu peito, e suspirou em alívio quando um pequeno jato escorreu pelo seu mamilo, o líquido branco sendo acolhido pela vasilha de plástico. 

— Doeu? — Quando repetiu o movimento e Jongin arfou baixinho, Chanyeol perguntou, dedos parando momentaneamente com o que faziam.

— Não, está tudo bem, pode continuar. — Por mais que seu mamilo ainda ardesse de leve, tranquilizou, o alívio tomando conta do seu corpo quando Chanyeol voltou a massagear seu peito, lentamente fazendo com que mais do leite saísse do híbrido. 

Era bom, por mais que um pouco dolorido, mas nem de longe tão doloroso como a bombinha estava sendo. As mãos grandes de Chanyeol se moviam com maestria, uma massageando o peito cheio enquanto a outra puxava seu mamilo, alguns jatos de leite escorrendo vez ou outra, em um processo quase que sem muita dor, mas mais demorado do que teria sido com a bombinha. 

Alguns bons minutos depois, Jongin se sentia quase totalmente vazio, uma névoa ameaçando cobrir sua mente enquanto Chanyeol terminava de ordenhar aquele peito, mãos o tocando com cuidado enquanto ele sussurrava palavras bonitas no seu ouvido, o calor reconfortante fazendo Jongin fechar os olhos e se deixar relaxar, frouxamente segurando a vasilha com leite nas mãos, essa cheia até um pouco menos que a metade. Normalmente, Jongin só conseguia tirar um pouco mais daquilo de cada peito, mas, como naquela manhã aquilo não tinha sido possível, não se surpreenderia se conseguisse tirar quase o dobro

— Está melhor? — Quando finalmente pareceu acabar, Chanyeol perguntou, assim que o último jato de leite escorreu, o peito de Jongin já no seu tamanho normal. 

— Uhum, muito melhor. — Sentindo-se mais vazio, Jongin confirmou, todo relaxado contra o corpo do namorado. — Obrigado.

— Não tem de quer. — Soltando o peito ainda avermelhado, Chanyeol moveu suas mãos até a cintura do híbrido, acariciando ali de leve enquanto beijava seu pescoço. — Quer que eu faça a mesma coisa no outro? 

— Por favor. — pediu baixinho, arrepiando-se todo com o selar lento na sua pele sensível. — Eu não quero te ocupar, mas está tão cheio... — choramingou suave e manhoso, sua cauda se remexendo entre eles. 

Não costumava agir daquele jeito, mas Jongin sempre ficava mais manhoso em momentos como aquele. 

_ E não era como se Chanyeol reclamasse. _

— Não tem problema, Nini, tudo pra ver o meu amorzinho bem. — Deixando um último selo no pescoço cheiroso, Chanyeol subiu com suas mãos, até tocar o outro peito, ainda inchado e cheio de leite, o peso confortável enchendo sua palma. — Me avise se doer, okay? 

— Okay. 

Cantarolando em concordância, Chanyeol envolveu seus dedos naquela parte sensível, exatamente como tinha sido antes, uma mão se focando em massagear o seio cheio enquanto a outra torcia e puxava o mamilo rosado, um gemido baixinho escorrendo dos lábios cheios do Kim com a ação. Com um último esforço racional, ou algo assim, ele conseguiu levar a vasilha até embaixo do seu peito, bem a tempo de recolher o leite que escorreu. 

— Tudo bem? 

— Sim, pode continuar. 

— Certo, eu vou com cuidado. — Ele apertou seu mamilo com um pouco mais de força, mais um jato de leite escorrendo para fora, e Jongin assentiu, tomando cuidado de não deixar a vasilha meio cheia cair no chão.

Quando Chanyeol impôs um ritmo, Jongin se deixou levar, gemendo e suspirando sempre que ele apertava seu peito ou seus mamilos, a sensação das mãos quentes lhe tocando com tanto esmero sendo o suficiente para fazê-lo se aquecer, um sentimento quente e específico correndo pelo seu corpo.

Havia um outro motivo por trás da decisão deles de usar a bombinha ao invés de ir manualmente, e não era só pelo tempo. Era muito fácil para Jongin se excitar naqueles momentos, muito,  _ muito fácil mesmo _ . Não era realmente culpa dele; seus peitos eram tão sensíveis... Era impossível não ficar duro quando Chanyeol estava tocando-os com tanto cuidado, lhe ordenhando como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo disponível. 

Por isso, não fora surpresa para ele quando sentiu sua mente se enevoar ainda mais, a medida que seu pau pulsava dentro da sua cueca, duro com tão pouco, suas orelhas caídas contra seu cabelo e sua cauda se roçando na sua perna, levemente ansiosa. Seu corpo estava quente, e Jongin gemeu um pouco mais alto quando Chanyeol beliscou seu mamilo novamente, um longo jato do líquido branco caindo no pote, muito mais intenso do que todos os outros antes. 

Jongin sempre soltava mais leite quando se excitava. 

— Você está bem? — Ciente daquele fato também, Chanyeol perguntou, parando de massagear o seio um pouco menos cheio quando Jongin apenas gemeu em resposta, se arqueando levemente contra si. — Jongin?

— E-eu... ?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou, e o outro choramingou baixinho quando ele apertou seu peito novamente, como se para chamar sua atenção, de leve. 

— Não, n-nada demais, eu só... — Quando sentiu o aperto fraco, gemeu, contorcendo seu quadril e apertando suas pernas juntas, sua ereção pulsando abandonada. — S-só está quente... 

— Jongin, você... — Ao escutar a voz gemida e trêmula, Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas, percebendo o que estava acontecendo quando viu o volume não muito bem escondido entre as coxas grossas, que tremiam de leve. — Você ficou duro, amor? Está excitado? — Acariciando o seio em sua mão, perguntou, e Jongin choramingou manhoso, empurrando seu peito em direção a ele. 

— Uhum, me desculpe por isso, eu só... — balbuciou ofegante, gemendo manhoso quando Chanyeol torceu seu mamilo novamente, mais um jato longo escorrendo e caindo na vasilha frouxamente presa em suas mãos. — Você tá apertando meus peitos desse jeito, e-eles são tão sensíveis.... — choramingou. — N-não consegui segurar. 

— Está tudo bem, amor. — Terno, beijou seu pescoço, a medida que torcia o biquinho rígido, uma onda de calor atravessando seu próprio corpo quando Jongin gemeu, arqueando um pouco mais as costas. — Você quer que eu cuide disso? 

— Por favor....

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu só vou terminar aqui antes, pode ser? — Tentando acalmar o garoto excitado e choramingando em seus braços, Chanyeol deixou mais uma série de beijos lentos na pele sensível do pescoço, dedos massageando o seu seio. — Você consegue aguentar? Como um bom menino…?

— Eu... — Jongin balbuciou, franzindo as sobrancelhas com a fala do namorado. Ele gostava de ser bom para Chanyeol,  _ gostava muito _ . — E-eu consigo sim, Yeol...

— Bom menino.

Afetado com o elogio, o híbrido gemeu manhoso quando Chanyeol continuou a brincar com o seu peito, apertando a pele macia e torcendo o mamilo inchado, massageando e puxando até que Jongin fosse uma bagunça ofegante, completamente mole contra o seu corpo, pernas abertas e pau coberto melando a cueca. A dor leve de ter aquela parte sensível tão maltratada era presente, mas era impossível Jongin se focar naquilo. 

— Você vai derrubar a vasilha, bebê. — Distraído, Jongin só conseguiu murmurar desconexo quando Chanyeol chamou sua atenção para o pote fracamente preso entre os seus dedos, quase cheio. — Segure isso firme, amor, ou então vai sujar tudo. 

— D-desculpe. — Tentando prestar atenção no objeto em seus dedos, disse baixinho, a mente nublada de tesão. — Minhas mãos estão t-tremendo tanto... Eu vou acabar d-derrubando tudo...

— Oh, meu amor... — Rindo suavemente com a cena tão fofa, Chanyeol disse baixinho, dividido entre se excitar vendo Jongin agir daquele jeito e sentir dó do seu estado molenga. — Quer que eu segure? — ofereceu, parando de estimulá-lo momentaneamente, apenas para ajeita-lo em seu colo. 

— Não precisa, só... — Quando Chanyeol parou de brincar com seu seio, choramingou, se remexendo e erguendo seu peitoral. — Só cuida de mim. — Jongin podia sentir seu rosto arder, a névoa em sua mente não lhe deixando afetar pela vergonha ou nada do tipo. 

Ele estava  _ tão _ excitado; fazia dias desde a última vez que Chanyeol tinha lhe tocado daquele jeito. 

— Mas eu tenho que terminar de tirar seu leite, amor. — Tentando confortar o garoto trêmulo e levemente choroso em seus braços, disse baixo, acariciando a pele em seu alcance, devagar. 

— Já tá bom, Yeol, só vem cuidar de mim logo. — Jongin implorou, se contorcendo e levantando o quadril, como se quisesse que Chanyeol lhe tocasse ali. — Por favor... — choramingou, olhos ameaçando se encher de lágrimas. 

— Shhh, shh, tudo bem, não chore. — Um pouco desesperado, Chanyeol abraçou o menor, o puxando para perto de si, acariciando-lhe e tocando-o como ele gostava. — Me dê a vasilha, amor, vamos? — pediu ao ver o item escorregar das mãos do outro, quase derramando o líquido branco.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Jongin entregou o pote quase cheio para Chanyeol, que lhe sorriu reconfortante, pegando a vasilha e colocando em cima do criado mudo, com cuidado para que ela não caísse e, em seguida, puxou o híbrido para que apoiasse todo o peso do corpo em si. As mãos quentes foram rápidas em se perder no tronco firme, esfregando a pele bronzeada e levemente suada devagar, descendo com as palmas. Quando tocaram suas coxas, Jongin gemeu manhoso, abrindo as pernas à medida que Chanyeol descia com uma palma pela sua virilha, os dedos longos se infiltrando no tecido do seu short, apenas para rodear e tocar o pau duro com os dedos, ainda por cima do tecido da cueca fina que ele usava.

— Tudo bem? — Chanyeol perguntou, apalpando o volume de leve quando Jongin gemeu em concordância, assentindo enquanto levantava o seu quadril. — Quer que eu tire o resto da sua roupa? 

— Por favor. — Já sentindo o tecido justo se melar por conta do pré-gozo, Jongin pediu, só conseguindo focar na vontade de sentir as mãos de Chanyeol em si novamente, lhe tocando como apenas o seu namorado conseguia fazer. 

—Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você. — Ciente de que, mesmo que eles não tivessem realmente terminado com a ordenha, Jongin não iria se acalmar até que Chanyeol fizesse alguma coisa, o Park deixou um selo no pescoço do outro, apertando seu falo preso antes de continuar: — Levanta o quadril pra mim, okay? 

Sem conseguir pensar direito, tanto pelo tesão quanto pela névoa que sempre tomava sua mente quando era ordenhado, Jongin assentiu, respirando fundo antes de erguer o quadril, o mantendo daquele jeito enquanto o namorado puxava suas roupas, as deslizando até que Jongin estivesse completamente nu. Por mais que não fosse muito fora do comum ficar pelado na frente do mais alto, o híbrido sentiu seu rosto corar quando as mãos longas desceram pelo seu corpo, antes de tocarem suas pernas e as puxarem para o lado, expondo a intimidade de Jongin para o nada. 

— Eu vou tocar em você agora, tá? Me avisa se machucar. — Antes de Jongin pudesse responder, uma das mãos grandes tocou sua ereção, e ele gemeu, carente, apertando os olhos e deitando sua nuca no ombro do outro quando os dedos longos rodearam seu pau, pré-gozo melando os dígitos. 

— Chanyeol… — Manhoso, gemeu quando os dedos começaram a se mexer, primeiro devagar, um aperto leve enquanto brincavam com o pau carente do híbrido. — Eu… — Jongin podia sentir o calor lentamente tomar seu corpo, seus peitos ainda doendo levemente e sua mente se nublando cada vez mais.

— Não se preocupe, amor, eu vou cuidar de você. — Esfregando os lábios pela pele amorenada e macia, sussurrou, reconfortante, enquanto seus dedos aumentava com o ritmo da punheta, daquele jeitinho que sabia que Jongin gostava. 

Jongin ia responder algo mas, quando um espasmo de prazer atravessou seu corpo, ele se calou, acreditando nas palavras do namorado e se deixando ser cuidado, todo molenga e derretido. Gemendo, se sentiu ser cuidado, os dedos longos nunca abandonando seu pau duro, a outra mão apertando uma de suas coxas e a puxando para o lado, o deixando sempre aberto, mesmo quando algum espasmo ou tremor o fizesse sentir vontade de fechar as pernas.

Choramingando, sentiu o ritmo aumentar, balbuciando algo incoerente quando seu corpo se arqueou, os beijos e mordidas leves que Chanyeol deixava em seu pescoço e ombro o distraindo de qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse estar tomando seu corpo, seus olhos meio fechados encarando distraidamente o teto branco. 

Em algum lugar da sua mente, Jongin sabia que estava agindo excessivamente manhoso e carente, mas, quando se tinha as mãos e toda atenção do namorado em si, percebeu que não conseguia se importar com aquilo, a neblina na sua cabeça tomando conta e tirando qualquer pensamento coerente do seu cérebro.

_ Era estranho, mas bom. _

— Seu pau cabe perfeitamente na minha mão. — Rindo ao pé do seu ouvido, Chanyeol disse, e Jongin corou um pouco mais forte, gemendo manhoso e movendo seu quadril contra a palma quente. — É adorável. — A voz rouca sussurrou, quase que como se estivesse maravilhado, e o híbrido choramingou, se remexendo. 

— Yeol… 

— Está tudo bem, deixe comigo. — Selando-lhe o pescoço mais uma vez, aumentou com o ritmo da punheta, movendo os dígitos melados pelo comprimento latejante com um tanto de carinho, a outra mão firme apertando a coxa cheia e macia de Jongin. — Eu vou fazer você gozar, amor. 

— Obrigado, Yeol. — Sem saber onde colocar suas mãos, segurou um dos braços de Chanyeol, enquanto a sua outra se colocava por cima da mão em sua coxa, apertando-a em busca de apoio quando o polegar esfregou a fenda do seu membro. 

Jongin gemeu, tremendo as pernas quando Chanyeol repetiu o ato, raspando a unha não muito longa no pequeno buraco, maltratando a região sensível. Ao mesmo tempo, a outra mão se moveu, descendo até tocar a parte interior da coxa grossa, ainda com a semelhante do híbrido segurando em si, e o Park sorriu contra o pescoço longo quando, ao apertar a pele sensível, ele gemeu um pouco mais alto, as orelhas pequenas se remexendo — com uma roçando no lado da cabeça de Chanyeol — antes de caírem novamente nos cabelos macios. 

Continuando a selar e mordiscar a pele ao seu alcance, Chanyeol ficou ali, com o seu amor em seus braços, lhe tocando e o fazendo sentir prazer pelo que pareceu ser horas, algumas bobeirinhas e elogios sujos sendo sussurrados ao pé do seu ouvido, seu próprio pau — ignorado até aquele momento — pulsando sempre que Jongin gemia um pouco mais manhoso, o corpo quente sofrendo espasmos e tremores leves, a dor nos seios sendo facilmente esquecida.

_ Perfeito _ .

— Yeol, e-eu… — Alguns minutos depois, Chanyeol escutou a voz manhosa soar, um pouco chorosa até, a medida que o outro homem se contorcia contra si. — Eu estou perto… — choramingou, arqueando as costas quando os dedos longos maltrataram a cabecinha do seu pau. 

— Você vai gozar pra mim, amor? — Chanyeol, que riu suavemente com as palavras do seu namorado, perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse que Jongin estava perto. Era muito fácil ler suas reações. 

Em resposta, Jongin gemeu choroso, erguendo o quadril e arqueando ainda mais as costas quando o ritmo da punheta aumentou, som dos estalos molhados se espalhando pelo quarto, os olhos do híbrido se enchendo de lágrimas ao sentir aquela sensação característica tomar conta do seu baixo ventre, um espasmo violento atingindo seu corpo quando Chanyeol apertou sua coxa com mais força, quase possessivo. 

— P-porra…! — Sem aguentar, Jongin xingou, apertando os olhos e gemendo alto quando, enfim, veio, prazer tomando conta do seu corpo, choramingando trêmulo quando, mesmo em seu orgasmo, Chanyeol continuou lhe masturbando, até que o Kim se transformasse em uma bagunça mole e gozada. — Yeol...

— Você está comigo, amor? — Quando Jongin parou de gozar e relaxou completamente, Chanyeol perguntou, soltando o membro melado para tocar a cintura do namorado, acariciando a curva bonita enquanto esperava a resposta do outro.

— Eu… — Depois de alguns segundos raciocinando a fala do maior, Jongin começou a dizer, mente nublada pelo orgasmo. — E-eu estou aqui, Yeol.

— Tudo bem com você? Foi bom? 

— Foi ótimo, Yeol, obrigado. — Um pouco manhoso, Jongin respondeu, fechando os olhos e sorrindo trêmulo quando ele selou seu queixo, carinhoso.

— Então, eu vou limpar você agora, okay? — disse, mas, quando fez o movimento para se afastar do namorado, o dito choramingou, como se não quisesse que ele saísse de perto de si. — O que foi, Nini? — perguntou quando mais um choramingo escorreu dos lábios inchados, assim que tentou se afastar novamente. 

— Você… — Engolindo em seco, Jongin começou, rosto vermelho em vergonha. Tinha sentindo o pau duro raspando o começo das suas costas quando Chanyeol se moveu, o que significava que Chanyeol tinha se excitado, certo? — Você tá duro… — murmurou o óbvio, sem saber como continuar. 

— Bom, sim. — Rindo sem jeito, Chanyeol confirmou, um rubor leve subindo as suas bochechas. 

— A gente pode continuar, se você quiser. — Mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, Jongin propôs, esfregando suas pernas uma na outra lentamente, ainda um tanto excitado. 

— Continuar com o quê, Jongin? — Já entendendo o que o seu menino queria, mas ainda sim querendo escutar da boca dele, Chanyeol se fez de sonso, as mãos grandes se movendo para esfregar o quadril esguio, sentindo-o estremecer de leve contra o seu toque. 

— Com o que você quiser, Yeol. — Jongin quase choramingou, virando o rosto e afundando o nariz no cangote do namorado quando as mãos grandes desceram pelas suas coxas. — Só continua cuidando de mim, amor. Por favor.

Com a resposta, Chanyeol riu, uma risada fraca e excitada, sem saber se achava a cena adorável ou sexy para caralho. O jeito como Jongin se entregava e se derretia todo nas suas mãos quando estava excitado era perfeito demais para sua sanidade. 

_ Moleque gostoso do caralho.  _

— Já que pediu com tanto carinho. — Sem paciência para provocações nem nada do tipo, aceitou, apertando as coxas firmes e rindo mais uma vez quando Jongin gemeu arrastado, esfregando o nariz no seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo. — Eu vou levantar e você vai deitar pra mim, tá? Deixa que eu faço tudo hoje. — selou o ombro descoberto após dizer, esfregando seus lábios pela pele macia. 

— Sim, Yeol. 

Acatando ao pedido, Jongin esperou parado enquanto o namorado se levantava, apenas para se deitar assim que ele o fez. Pouco tempo depois, Chanyeol se pôs por sobre o seu corpo, com mãos do lado do seu tronco e pernas uma de cada lado seu quadril. Com os olhos um tanto fechados, o híbrido viu quando o rosto desse se aproximou, até que os narizes estivessem se tocando e as respirações se misturando. 

Com o coração batendo acelerado, foi inevitável fechar os olhos quando, sem enrolar muito, os lábios macios do Park se colaram nos seus, e Jongin se derreteu todo quando foi beijado, a boca quente se movendo contra a sua enquanto as mãos grandes tocavam seu corpo, tateando sua pele e esfregando as palmas quentes. Manhoso, o híbrido gemeu ao sentir os dedos longos tocarem seus mamilos, prendendo ambos entre os polegares e os indicadores, apertando-os de leve e abusando da área.

— Y-Yeol. — Choroso, Jongin gemeu baixinho, separando o beijo apenas para contorcer o corpo inteirinho, a sensibilidade agravada naquela região fazendo um balbucio manhoso escorrer pelos seus lábios inchados. — Meus p-peitinhos…

— Dói? — Esfregando os dois mamilos um tanto inchados com carinho, Chanyeol perguntou, encarando as expressões do namorado, observando a maneira como as bochechas estavam coradas e os olhos baixos. 

— Está um pouco ardido, mas não é muito ruim… — Meio trêmulo, Jongin disse baixinho, mãos brincando distraidamente com os lençóis da cama. — Estava muito pior antes de você me ajudar. — Sorriu um tanto tímido, não perdendo o sorriso sereno que tomou o rosto do maior. 

— Então tudo bem se eu tocar? — perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas sem desfazer o sorriso, esse agora malicioso. — Sabe que eu amo fazer isso. — disse, como se tentasse convencê-lo, mas não era mentira. 

Chanyeol amava tocar os peitos de Jongin. Digo, eles não eram grandes ou algo assim, como os de uma mulher, eram apenas… macios, com um pouco de gordura ou algo assim, o que os fazia ser maiores que o normal, meio molengas e cabendo perfeitamente nas mãos de Chanyeol, com os mamilos rosados e um tanto grandes sempre cutucando suas palmas. Eles também eram sensíveis, e Chanyeol já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes fez Jongin chorar e gozar só massageando-os, e tinha certeza que, se eles não estivessem doloridos, ele iria fazer Jongin gozar daquele jeito de novo. 

_ Quem sabe numa próxima vez. _

— Pode tocar sim, Chanyeol, eu amo quando você faz isso… — Com o rosto vermelho, admitiu, soltando um choramingo manhoso quando Chanyeol sorriu ainda maior, antes de pegar e apertar os dois peitos com cuidado, massageando os bicos inchados com suas palmas. — Y-Yeol.

— Eu vou tomar cuidado, tá? Mas quero que você aproveite. — Desfazendo o sorriso para lamber um dos mamilos, disse, gostando de escutar o gemidinho manhoso que o outro soltou. — Vou fazer você se sentir bem agora, amor. 

Jongin mal havia aberto a boca para responder quando Chanyeol tomou um dos mamilos na boca, bem aquele que não tinha terminado de ser ordenhado, seus lábios se fechando ao redor do pequeno brotinho, e as palavras de Jongin morreram na sua garganta, sendo substituídas por um gemido arrastado e choroso, o calor da boca do namorado fazendo um espasmo atingir seu corpo. 

Chanyeol não disse nada, apenas fechou seus lábios ao redor do mamilo e sugou, delicadamente, língua esfregando a área sensível enquanto sentia o corpo do menor tremer abaixo de si, as pernas grossas se fechando ao redor do seu corpo, a ereção já dura novamente de Jongin esfregando na sua barriga. Com uma ideia na cabeça, ele moveu uma de suas mãos em direção ao outro peito, enquanto a outra descia pela barriga do outro, até alcançar o membro duro, qual tomou na mão, o pau sensível pulsando contra o seu toque. 

Com cuidado, esfregou seus dedos no comprimento duro, seu polegar esfregando a cabecinha inchada, enquanto sua língua trabalhava ao redor do auréola, e Chanyeol se surpreendeu quando, após chupar um pouco forte, o líquido morno jorrou do pequeno mamilo, diretamente na sua boca, o sabor de leite tomando conta do seu paladar, a medida que um choramingo alto escorria dos lábios do híbrido. O pau de Chanyeol pulsou aprisionado quando ele se deu conta de que Jongin tinha acabado de vazar contra a sua boca.

Não era a primeira vez que alguns jatos de leites eram expulsos durante algum momentos deles — Chanyeol descobrira que Jongin tendia a expulsar mais leite quando era sexualmente estimulado —, mas sempre o pegava de surpresa, ao mesmo tempo que o excitava para um senhor caralho. 

_ Porra _ .

— C-Chanyeol, eu a-acabei de… — Vermelho de vergonha, Jongin escondeu o rosto nas mãos, ciente de que tinha literalmente soltado um jato de leite na boca do namorado. 

_ Que embaraçoso… _

— Eu sei, amor, não precisa ter vergonha. — Esfregando os mamilos com os dedos, Chanyeol lhe acalmou, deixando um beijinho em cada um antes de focar seu olhar no rosto escondido por trás das mãos trêmulas do namorado. — Isso foi gostoso pra caralho, tudo que você faz é. 

Jongin não respondeu, apenas apertando os olhos e choramingando quando os lábios quentes acolheram o mesmo mamilo na boca, sugando e mamando nele, tão gostoso que o híbrido se tremeu inteiro. Tímido, ousou olhar para a figura do namorado chupando o seu peito, apenas para arquear as costas e apertar os cabelos macios dele quando, após uma chupadinha mais intensa, um outro longo jato escorrera diretamente na boca faminta, esse qual Chanyeol engoliu rapidamente, quase ronronando quando o gosto gostosinho tomou conta do seu paladar. 

— Não fique engolindo isso assim. — Furiosamente vermelho, Jongin esbravejou, deixando tapinhas leves nos ombros de Chanyeol, que apenas riu, finalmente tirando a boca do seu peito e parando de maltratar aquela área tão sensível. 

— Desculpa, mas tem um gosto bom. — Se explicou, ainda rindo suavemente quando levou uma mão em direção à face do outro, acariciando a maçã do rosto com o polegar. — Não precisa ter vergonha. 

Jongin, em resposta, apenas fez beicinho, quase choramingando quando Chanyeol se ergueu para deixar um beijo na sua bochecha vermelha, lhe encarando como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa da sua vida. Ainda com um beicinho, se derreteu todinho quando fora beijado novamente, a mão livre descendo pelo seu corpo, até alcançar seu quadril, qual apertou forte, causando um gemidinho manhoso por sua parte.    
— Fica de quatro pra mim, amor? — Com os lábios esfregando os seus, Chanyeol perguntou, naquele tom de voz rouquenho que arrepiava todos os seus pelos corporais. — Quero cuidar mais de você. — A voz era até um pouco manhosa, e Jongin quase riu, mas apenas soltou um “uhum” meio falho, não demorando nada para obedecer o pedido do namorado.

Com um movimento um tanto desleixado, se virou na cama, se apoiando nos seus cotovelos e abraçando um travesseiro que tinha abaixo de si, corando mais forte quando teve a noção de que estava todo empinadinho daquele jeito, dando uma visão privilegiada da bunda macia e da sua região mais íntima, assim como da sua cauda, que balançava tímida.

_ Era vergonhoso, mas excitante ao mesmo tempo. _

— Sua bunda é tão gostosa, meu amor. — Carinhoso como sempre, Chanyeol murmurou, ajoelhando-se atrás de si e levando as mãos grandes em direção às bandas fofas, as apertando e puxando uma para cada lado, até revelar o cuzinho contraído, um suspiro trêmulo escapando dos lábios do híbrido com a ardência leve resultante. — E isso aqui também. — Para provocar, ele soprou aquela região, e Jongin se arrepiou todinho, mordiscando o lábio inferior.   


— Chanyeol… Não faz assim. — Envergonhado, escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro, apenas para gemer e tremelicar quando Chanyeol fez aquilo novamente, mas aproveitando para lamber  também, a língua babada melando-o todinho.    


— Assim como, bebê? — Lambeu-o novamente, chupando fraquinho também, fazendo um barulhinho estalado.    


— A-assim como você tá fazendo. — Jongin quis se bater por ter gaguejado, mas apenas gemeu baixinho quando o namorado repetiu o ato, o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Ele podia estar junto de Chanyeol havia anos, mas sempre ficava envergonhado em momentos como aquele. Era fofo, até. — Você sabe que eu tenho vergonha…    


— Me desculpe, Nini. — Rindo com o comportamento do seu namorado, se desculpou, acariciando as bandas com os dedos antes de selar uma delas delicadamente. — Eu gosto tanto de te beijar aqui, você sempre tem umas reações tão fofas… Eu não resisto. 

Como se para botar ênfase, esfregou os lábios por um dos lados da bunda, mordiscando a pele enquanto massageava as bandas, em movimentos circulares, bem devagar. 

Devagar, fora descendo com os beijos até alcançar o cuzinho piscante novamente, lambendo ali antes de chupar um pouco mais forte, e Jongin se tremeu todo com aquilo, joelhos falhando enquanto o travesseiro em seus braços era apertado com mais força, um balbucio manhoso com o nome do namorado escapando dos seus lábios, suas orelhas manchadas caídas contra o cabelo.   
_ Jongin sempre ficava todo molinho quando recebia um beijinho ali atrás.  _   
Sabendo daquilo, Chanyeol se empenhou; beijou Jongin inteirinho, esfregando a língua no meio da bunda e chupando o cuzinho piscante. Suas mãos apertavam as nádegas macias com força, abrindo-as ao máximo e maltratando a pele branca, que se avermelhava por conta do abuso. Jongin, em resposta, gemia baixinho, pau duro babando e pré-gozo pingando no colchão, o que só piorou quando, após chupar muito bem, dois dedos se enfiaram na sua entrada, molhados e escorregadios, mesmo que o híbrido não soubesse quando o namorado pegou um lubrificante.

Ainda usando a língua e mantendo uma das nádegas afastadas, lentamente lhe dedou, preparando Jongin até que ele estivesse bem abertinho, escorrendo pré-gozo na cama e rebolando lentamente contra sua boca, fazendo o sons mais bonitos enquanto era aberto. Quando Chanyeol achou que estava bem, se afastou, cuspindo uma última vez apenas para ver sua saliva escorrer, limpando seus dedos sujos de lubrificante na própria calça. Enquanto se ajoelhava atrás do namorado, aproveitou para tirar a camisa que usava, dando um alívio para sua pele quente.    


— Podemos continuar, amor? — Chanyeol perguntou, acariciando o quadril larguinho ao mesmo tempo que puxava a sua própria calça para baixo, expondo o pau duro e intocado até aquele momento, mesmo que Jongin não o pudesse ver. 

— Pode vir, Yeol. — Assentindo contra o travesseiro, deixou, empinando um pouco mais o quadril e gemendo manhoso quando recebeu um carinho por aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que o corpo grande se colava às suas costas. 

Após lambuzar o pau com lubrificante e deixar um beijo molhado na nuca do híbrido, Chanyeol se enfiou todo, em uma única estocada, a sensação de ser todo enchido e aberto pelo membro quente fazendo Jongin gemer manhoso, pernas tremendo enquanto tentava se manter firme para receber o pau do Park. Atrás de si, Chanyeol gemeu rouco, mordiscando sua nuca ao se enfiar todo, a sensação das paredes molhadas lhe recebendo com tanto gosto fazendo um pequeno espasmo atingir seu quadril.   


— Isso… Me engolindo tão bem, bebê. — Sabendo que Jongin gostava quando Chanyeol fazia aquilo, elogiou, apertando o quadril largo enquanto rebolava, como se quisesse abrir espaço. — Tomando meu pau tão bem.   


— Chanyeol… — choramingou, apertando o travesseiro com força e mordendo a fronha quando Chanyeol estocou pela primeira vez, bem devagar, mas fundo, e Jongin gemeu manhoso com a sensação, rebolando de leve. — F-fode…

— Foder você, amor? É claro que vou. — Com carinho, deixou um par de beijos na nuca suada, antes de cumprir com sua palavra e começar a foder Jongin, indo bem devagar no começo, apenas para aumentar a medida que os gemidos do híbrido iam aumentando.

Mantendo sempre o aperto firme ao redor do objeto em seus braços, Jongin revirou os olhos quando as estocadas foram ficando mais fortes, lamúrias com o nome do seu namorado escorrendo pelos seus lábios inchados enquanto tinha sua entrada maltratada daquele jeito tão bom. O pau de Chanyeol pulsava dentro de si, lhe abrindo todinho e tocando lá no fundo, bem naquele ponto que fazia Jongin choramingar e tremer todinho, as pernas ameaçando falhar vez ou outra.    


— Não importa quantas vezes eu te foda, nunca vou me acostumar com a sensação de você me engolindo desse jeito. — Com a voz um pouco ofegante, Chanyeol gemeu no seu ouvido, aumentando o aperto que mantinha no seu quadril. — Eu amo isso.    


— E-eu também amo isso, Yeol. — Completamente sem fôlego, Jongin balbuciou, todo sensível, empinando mais a bunda e revirando os olhos quando Chanyeol acertou aquele ponto específico  novamente. — Hmmm… A-assim…   


— É bom se eu fizer assim? — Ele mirou naquele ponto novamente, e Jongin choramingou, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas e arqueando as costas quando a onda prazerosa lhe atingiu, seu quadril sofrendo um espasmo e seu pau pingando mais pré-gozo. — Ter meu pau batendo aqui te faz se sentir bem?    
Afetado, Jongin apenas choramingou alto, o nó dos seus dedos brancos com a força que usava para apertar o travesseiro, os espasmos em seu corpo aumentando conforme seu orgasmo se aproximava, e tudo só piorou quando uma mão de Chanyeol se moveu para acariciar sua cauda, enquanto a outra viajava em direção aos peitos sensíveis e inchados do híbrido. 

— Yeol! — Quase gritou, empinando-se o máximo possível e contraindo os dedos dos pés quando os dedos longos envolveram o mamilo não irritado, o torcendo e o puxando enquanto Chanyeol continuava a meter, os dedos da outra mão acariciando bem a base da sua caudinha manchada, naquela região bem sensível. — Se você continuar assim, e-eu vou gozar. — Quase soluçou, escondendo o rosto ainda mais no travesseiro quando sentiu seu rosto arder e lágrimas encherem seus olhos.   
_ Chanyeol estava lhe tocando tinha tanto tempo… Não era culpa sua já estar perto. _   


— Eu estou te maltratando demais, não é? — Como se sentisse pena, Chanyeol perguntou, voz sendo sussurrada bem no seu ouvido, enquanto lhe estocava forte e torcia seu mamilo nos dedos. — Pode gozar pra mim, nenê. Não é como se eu estivesse muito longe também. — Riu seu humor, sentindo seu orgasmo se formando. Talvez, depois, se sentisse envergonhado por ter vindo tão rápido, mas Jongin estava tão gostoso naquele dia, ele não podia se importar menos. 

Quando o nó na garganta e a vontade de chorar ficarem muito presentes, Jongin decidiu calar a boca, apenas escutando as frases maliciosas e ofegantes sendo sussurradas no seu ouvido enquanto era fodido, o fato de dois dos seus maiores pontos sensíveis estarem sendo maltratados ao mesmo tempo só piorava sua situação. No entanto, o que realmente lhe quebrou todinho fora quando, ao mesmo tempo que uma estocada particularmente forte acertava seu ponto doce, a mão de Chanyeol soltava sua cauda e ia em direção ao seu pau, duro e babado, qual fora rodeado pelos dedos longos e masturbando rapidamente. 

Quando aquilo aconteceu, Jongin não pode segurar o orgasmo por muito mais tempo, e foi inevitável gozar forte, tremendo o corpo todinho e revirando os olhos enquanto vinha, melando a mão do namorado com seu gozo e soltando um grito sôfrego, lágrimas grossas escorrendo quando a sensação incrível lhe atingiu , em cheio, fazendo seu mundo escurecer e seus dedos dos pés se apertarem. Chanyeol continuou lhe punhetando enquanto isso, beijando sua nuca e mantendo o ritmo das estocadas enquanto via e sentia o namorado se tremer todo, um gemido rouco escorrendo dos seus lábios quando Jongin lhe apertou, com força, quase lhe fazendo gozar junto. 

— Você veio tão gostoso, Nini, pode aguentar um pouco? Eu já estou tão perto também… — Apenas para ter certeza de que não seria demais para o namorado, Chanyeol perguntou, logo assim que o orgasmo de Jongin acabou, e a única resposta que recebera fora um assentir cansado. — Eu vou ser rápido, okay? — Deixara um último beijo na nuca suada, antes de erguer-se nos joelhos, apertar o quadril largo com ambas as mãos e voltar a meter forte, agora buscando apenas pela sua própria liberação, apreciando os gemidinhos ofegantes e chorosos que o namorado soltava por conta da superestimulação. 

Ele normalmente duraria mais, mas estava tão excitado com aquela situação toda que não demorou nada para gozar, mantendo o aperto no quadril largo enquanto se enfiava uma última vez, gozando o mais fundo possível e soltando um quase grito, o corpo todo tremendo enquanto a sensação deliciosa tomava conta do seu corpo. 

Quando, enfim, Jongin sentiu o corpo atrás de si se retesar, segundos antes do líquido quente encher seu interior, que se deixou relaxar contra a cama, o quadril só se mantendo empinado por conta das mãos de Chanyeol que o mantinham no lugar. A bochecha corada fora prensada contra a cama, e seus olhos nublados encararam a parede, um gemido baixo escorrendo da sua boca quando Chanyeol lentamente saía de dentro de si, o gozo escorrendo pelas suas coxas quentes quando o fez. 

— Yeol… — Quando o calor do corpo alheio lhe abandonou, Jongin choramingou, olhos molhados de lágrimas e corpo tremendo, mãos se movendo para tatear cegamente a cama. 

— Eu estou aqui, amor, eu estou aqui. — Nem um segundo depois do seu apelo sentimental ser solto, a voz do namorado se fez presente, junto a um par de braços fortes que lhe puxaram em direção ao corpo quente, um sonzinho de puro deleite escapando da boca do Kim com a ação.

— Hmmm… — balbuciou manhoso, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço suado e se agarrando nele como um bebê, sem se importar com a bagunça de fluídos que tomava conta de ambos os corpos; sua mente bagunçada só queria abraçar. 

— Está melhor, Nini? — Ciente de que seria impossível se levantar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa enquanto Jongin estivesse daquele jeito, Chanyeol perguntou, se movendo para deitar confortavelmente na cama, a medida que puxava o namorado para se aconchegar em si. Ele podia limpá-los, arrumar tudo e dar um jeito naquele pote cheio de leite depois. 

— Uhum. — murmurou, distraidamente esfregando seu rosto na pele quente, seus olhos piscando sonolentos quando uma mão do Park se perdeu no seu cabelo, acariciando os fios e as suas orelhas caídas com carinho. — Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Yeol.

— Não tem de quê, amor, eu sempre vou cuidar de você. — Com o coração cheio e quente, Chanyeol murmurou, acariciando os cabelos macios enquanto isso. — Te amo, Jongin. — sussurrou, beijando uma das bochechas macias e coradas com carinho, sorrindo quando Jongin se remexeu no seu colo, todo sonolento, como se procurasse uma posição melhor. 

— Eu também te amo, Chanyeol. — Quase sem forças, Jongin respondeu baixinho, antes de sorrir e apertar o namorado entre os braços, logo assim que se arrumara confortavelmente, o sono batendo com tudo e o fazendo piscar sonolento. — Tudo bem se a gente só dormir agora, por favor? — perguntou preguiçoso, mesmo que soubesse que precisariam se limpar. 

Aquilo poderia esperar, certo?    


_ Aparentemente, sim.  _

— Tudo bem, amor, pode dormir. — Chanyeol respondeu, rindo antes de puxar o namorado para ainda mais perto e o apertar em seus braços, ciente de que não sairiam dali muito cedo. 

_ Ele sempre poderia cuidar de Jongin depois mesmo... _

* * *

Bom, é isso.

Espero que tenham gostado e me perdoem por quaisquer erros ou coisas estranhas que vejam, eu revisei, mas devo ter deixado algo para trás. 

Obrigada por ler. 

[Meu Twitter](https://twitter.com/ymoonhy)  
[Meu CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ymoonhy)


End file.
